Alma de mariposa
by KrovTheServant
Summary: Los errores del pasado no pueden ser corregidos, una vez te equivocas, ya está hecho. No es posible regresar el tiempo atrás. Pero, ¿Y si en otro mundo aún no hubieras cometido esos errores? ¿Ayudarías a ese "Otro tú" si te dieran la oportunidad de hacerlo? ¿Qué harías diferente si pudieras cambiar tus acciones? En este fanfic, Yuuichi se enfrenta a una nueva oportunidad.
1. Prólogo: Nuevas oportunidades

Estaba todo oscuro, no podía distinguir nada. No había una sola luz, una sola voz, nada. Todo lo que había a mi al rededor, era la fría oscuridad, estaba completamente solo en la penumbra. Lograba recordar lo último que había hecho antes de llegar ahí.

-"Y ahora... El punto culminante del espectáculo."

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que dije antes de apuntar el gatillo y dispararme, frente a las miradas de todos ellos, incluido mi príncipe.

Luego, aparecí en aquella sala oscura, estuve solo durante horas, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y mucho frío. Mis manos tenían manchas de sangre y no podía moverme. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Era esto el cielo o el infierno? No lo sabía, no lo entendía, pero no me importaba.

De repente, fue cuando escuché una voz, una voz grave, no podía entender lo que decía, pero supuse que me llamaba. Intenté ir hacia donde provenía aquella voz, pero, aún seguía sin poder moverme.

Finalmente, apareció una luz brillante, junto con ella, dos figuras borrosas. Una de ellas era muy grande, la otra muy pequeña y parecía tener alas. Entonces, fue cuando la grande empezó a hablar y me di cuenta de que era la misma voz que había escuchado antes.

-"Yuuichi Mizuoka"- Me dijo esa sombra.

-"¿Sí...?"- Pregunté yo, al escuchar mi nombre, con curiosidad sobre lo que iba a pasarme.

-"Tú..."- Dijo la sombra grande, mientras la más pequeña sacaba una lista y se la daba -"Tú mataste a tu madre, a tu padre también, luego destruiste tu pueblo natal, masacrando al resto de la gente, y al resto de los sobrevivientes, los hiciste participar en un juego a muerte, desesperándolos."- Entonces tomó aire, e hizo una pausa, yo lo miraba, sin decir una palabra, cuando, entonces, volvió a hablar. -"Has cometido demasiados crímenes, demasiadas atrocidades..."- Esa sombra, pausaba de tanto en tanto, y yo lo seguía mirando, sin apartar mi vista, sin poner ninguna expresión. Sabía perfectamente lo que había hecho y que ya era muy tarde para salvarme, no necesitaba que alguien estuviera ahí para repetírmelo.

-"Pero..."- Volvió a decir la sombra en un tono más serio -"Esto no hubiera pasado si alguien te hubiera ayudado, ¿Verdad?"- En ese entonces, fue cuando mi mirada cambió a una bastante sorprendida.

-"Si alguien te hubiera dado una mano, tú no hubieras hecho nada de esto."- Al decir eso, la sombra hizo aparecer un frasco, el cual, contenía una pequeña mariposa amarilla dentro, la mariposa brillaba con bastante intensidad, pero no se movía. -"Es por esto... Que te daré otra oportunidad."-

-"¿Otra... Oportunidad?"- Le dije bastante sorprendido, no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo. La sombra grande me miraba a los ojos, en la oscuridad, sólo podía distinguir esos ojos dorados, serios y penetrantes. La pequeña también me miró, sus ojos azules reflejaban calma y tranquilidad. Entonces, la sombra grande dejó caer el frasco, este se rompió y la mariposa salió volando de su interior. Dio vueltas al rededor de mí, levité, cerré mis ojos y al abrirlos, me sentía más ligero. Las sombras aún no apartaban su mirada de mí. Observé mis manos, ya no había sangre en ellas, aún seguía flotando y sentí algo raro en mi cabeza y espalda.

Al tocar mi espalda, sentí unas alas, me sorprendí bastante y toqué mi cabeza, ahora tenía una especie de antenas, entonces, lo entendí. Aquel hombre me había transformado en mariposa.

-"Necesitas corregir tus errores"- Empezó a hablar nuevamente -"En todos los mundos y dimensiones que existen, acabas masacrando el pueblo. Eso debe ser cambiado, el ciclo debe terminar, y no hay nadie mejor que tú para corregir esto. Usamos las mariposas para transportar almas entre mundos, para corregir defectos, por eso es que ahora eres una de ellas. Debes ir contigo mismo e intentar corregir esos errores."-

Yo sólo lo miraba perplejo mientras él hablaba, no podía creer que tendría una oportunidad de cambiar el pasado, entonces, le dije.

-"Estás diciendo... ¿Que podré cambiar mi pasado? ¿Es eso posible?"-

Él solo suspiró y luego me dijo.

-"Lo siento, no es posible cambiar el pasado, pero es posible cambiar el futuro."- Entonces, abrió una especie de portal, el cual, mostraba mi lugar favorito, la Colina Dandelion. En ella, nos encontrábamos mis padres y yo. Al parecer, me había quedado dormido en aquella colina. Entonces, la sombra prosiguió -"En este mundo, aún no ha pasado nada, el tú de este mundo, no ha tenido pensamientos destructivos, ni ha hecho nada. Su futuro es incierto, pero, si no es salvado, acabará destruyendo el pueblo y continuando el bucle interminable al que todos los Yuuichis están destinados. Debes ir y evitar que eso suceda, debes buscarlo y que él te ayude, sólo así el bucle se destruirá."-

-"Entiendo..."- Le respondí, a pesar de no estar seguro de lo que iba a hacer -"Debo hacer que mi otro yo conozca a Shunsuke antes de que eso pase, eso es lo que quieres decir, ¿Verdad?"-

-"Es exactamente a lo que me refería"-

-"Bien, entonces... Lo haré"-

-"Así me gusta"- Después de decir eso, la gran sombra de ojos dorados, me señaló el portal y siguió hablando -"Ve, sólo tienes una oportunidad, buena suerte, Yuuichi. Pero recuerda, al volver, independientemente de si concretaste tu misión, deberás recibir tu castigo."-

-"Entiendo... De todas formas, es demasiado tarde para mí, pero para mi otro yo no, así que, intentaré cambiar su futuro."-

Entonces, notando que al fin me podía mover, avancé hacia ese portal, miré un momento hacia atrás, las dos sombras seguían ahí, mirándome, para mi mala suerte, seguía sin distinguirlas.

-"¡Buena suerte con tu cuento de hadas!"- La sombra más pequeña al fin había hablado, en una voz aguda, como de un niño de mi edad, me resultó bastante familiar.

-"Gracias..."- Dije poniendo un pie dentro del portal.

Entonces, me metí dentro del portal y me dejé llevar por él.

(((A este fanfic ya lo había publicado en facebook, en la página Horror RPG Games...  
Pero decidí publicarlo también aquí para que llegue al alcance de más gente -3-

Este fanfic contendrá muchas teorías de Re: Kinder... Y, al tratarse de Re: Kinder, también contendrá mucho spoiler del juego y cosas por las que probablemente otras personas sean sensibles...

Pero, tomará un rumbo más shounen-ai en algún punto, aunque tampoco sin poner la trama toda romántica... Y mucho menos sin llegar al yaoi...

En fin, espero que les guste leerlo tanto como a mí me gusta escribirlo~

Atte: Let's sing~ /KrovTheServant)))


	2. Capítulo 1: Deja-vu

Al entrar en ese portal, me cubrió una luz blanca y brillante, cerré los ojos porque dañaba mi vista, al abrirlos, me encontraba sobrevolando la Colina Dandelion, por encima de mi otro yo y sus padres. Me acerqué a ellos batiendo mis alas de mariposa y me quedé ahí.

Después de varios minutos, mi otro yo despertó.

-"¿Estaba durmiendo?"- Preguntó él mientras se rascaba los ojos con la mano.

-"Sí, por un rato."- Respondió mamá.

-"Creo que estaba soñando."- Dijo nuevamente Yuuichi.

-"¿Era un buen sueño?"- Preguntó papá.

-"No lo sé..."- Fue en ese entonces, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, vio que estaba junto a él -"Mariposa..."-

-"Ha estado ahí desde hace un rato"- Le comentó papá -"Me pregunto de donde vino".

-"Es linda."- Dijo mi otro yo.

El día siguió, Yuuichi seguía jugando, cantando y nadando en el río, mientras yo me quedaba ahí, mirando, apoyado en un árbol.

Recordaba esto, esa semana, mis padres habían empezado a pelear, pero, a pesar de eso, me llevaron a la Colina Dandelion aquel sábado porque me lo habían prometido. El sol se empezó a poner y ya era tiempo de irse, sin que me vieran, me colé en el auto y los seguí hasta la casa. Seguiría a Yuuichi a todas partes sin que me viera, y me aseguraría que tuviera el final feliz que yo no tuve, quería lograrlo aunque yo ya estuviera condenado, quería, al menos en un mundo, ser salvado.

Los días pasaron, yo, como siempre, seguía a Yuuichi por todas partes. Mamá empeoraba poco a poco y papá se alejaba cada vez más de nosotros. La enfermedad de la abuela también empeoraba, pero mamá estaba tan ocupada preocupándose por lo que le pasaba, que olvidaba cuidarla, así que, en cuando podía, mi otro yo se acercaba y le daba algo de comer. El chico siempre preguntaba a sus compañeros y profesores sobre las enfermedades mentales, pero nunca le respondían.

La gente ya se había hartado y habían comenzado a odiarlo, todo era tal cual lo había vivido antes, entonces, llegó "cierto día" que recordaba con bastantes detalles.

Ese día, como siempre, seguía a mi otro yo por la escuela, escondido y sin que nadie me viera, entonces, llegó el recreo, y pasó lo que me esperaba. Tal y como había pasado antes, tres chicos de último grado se reunieron y caminaron en dirección del otro yo, el cual, se encontraba en un lugar apartado, almorzando.

-"¿Eh? Ah, hola..."- Dijo Yuuichi, algo inseguro y confundido de que unos chicos hubieran ido hacia él.

-"Mira, niño..."- Empezó a hablar el más alto de los tres -"Nosotros y toda la escuela, estamos hartos de que nos andes jodiendo con tus preguntas extrañas."-

-"Lo siento, pero yo sólo... Necesito saber las respuestas"- Respondió mi otro yo algo apenado.

-"La gente como tú, que anda molestando a los demás con esas tonterías..."- Dijo el chico mayor mientras levantaba su puño -"Debería morir."- Seguido de eso, empezó a golpear a Yuuichi, yo miraba la situación con una sensación de deja-vu, mientras él intentaba defenderse como podía.

Fue entonces cuando al fin reaccioné y vi a Shunsuke, Sayaka y Ryou pasando cerca, sin notar lo que le hacían a Yuuichi. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Si lograba que Shunsuke fuera a ayudar a mi otro yo, podría estar un paso más cerca de salvarlo. Rápidamente, volé en su dirección, estaban los tres jugando.

-"Está bien, Sayaka, pero... Para tu idea... ¿No nos haría falta alguien más?"- Dijo Shunsuke.

-"Sí, tienes razón. Para este juego necesitaríamos a alguien que hiciera de la criada..."- Dijo Sayaka, luego, vio a Takumi pasar cerca de ellos, lo agarró del brazo y dijo -"¡Que sea Takumi!"-

-"¿Porqué yo?"- Dijo Takumi quejándose.

-"Porque no hay nadie mejor para ese papel que tú."- Le respondió la niña con toda seguridad.

-"Argh... Está bien..."- Dijo el rubio de mala gana.

-"Ahora trabajas para nosotros"- Dijo Ryou bromeando sobre el juego.

-"Ya oíste a Ryou, ¡Limpia!"- Exclamó la chica mientras el niño rubio la miraba con mala cara.

-"Bueno, bueno, tampoco sean tan duros con él..."- Se metió el chico de cabello negro.

En ese momento, fue cuando, con mis alas de mariposa, volé al rededor de él, revoloteé muy cerca de su cara y empecé a volar a su al rededor para llamar su atención.

-"¿Eh? ¿Una mariposa en la escuela?"- Dijo algo confundido, entonces dejé de volar a su al rededor y volé en dirección a donde estaban golpeando a Yuuichi, Shunsuke me siguió, y sus amigos detrás de él, todo iba de acuerdo a mi plan.

Al llegar, el príncipe vio la escena y reaccionó poniendose entre medio de mi otro yo y los chicos.

-"¡Paren! ¡No hay necesidad de andar golpeándolo!"-Dijo Shunsuke, mirando fijamente a los chicos que le estaban pegando a Yuuichi, mientras que los demás sólo miraban.

-"¿Eh...?"- Dijo Yuuichi, tirado en el suelo con varias heridas, confundido de que otro niño lo ayudara.

-"¡No te entrometas!"- Le dijo uno de ellos dándole una cachetada. En ese momento, Ryou agarró una piedra y se la lanzó en la cabeza.

-"¡A Shunsuke ni lo toques!"- Entonces se metió a pelear con ellos, Sayaka también entró, sacando su compás, Shunsuke al final, tuvo que dejar de intentar que haya paz y meterse a pelear también, Takumi solo estaba en medio de la pelea bastante asustado.

Mi otro yo, sólo estaba tirado en el suelo, viendo la situación bastante confundido.

Yo estaba posado en la rama de un árbol cercano, supuse que había hecho un buen trabajo, pero no podía estar seguro, debía seguir a mi otro yo y asegurarme de que estaba haciendo las cosas bien y que nada interferiría en su cuento de hadas, no iba a ser tarea fácil, tampoco iba a ser algo que podía conseguir en unos días. Pero estaba decidido a lograrlo.

Pronto, algunos niños escucharon los ruidos de pelea y se acercaron, una de ellos, Chie, fue junto con su amigo Akira a traer al director para detener eso. Cuando llegaron, el director se puso como loco y les gritó, recuerdo como todos tenían miedo cuando el director intervenía en estas situaciones.

-"¡Ustedes ocho!"- Les dijo con una mirada bastante encabronada, la cual, podría asustar a cualquiera-"¡A mi oficina! ¡AHORA!"- Todos le obedecieron porque no querían que se enojara más. Según recuerdo, en la escuela, solían correr rumores sobre que el director en realidad era un hechicero o algo por el estilo, así que los niños le tenían miedo. No estoy seguro de si esos rumores fueran reales, pero de todos modos, daba mucho miedo cuando se enojaba.

De todas formas, me estoy despistando de la historia. El punto es que los seguí volando sigilosamente para que no lo notaran. Ya en la oficina, el director y la secretaria les dieron un sermón bastante largo y les dijeron a todos que llamarían a sus padres. Los padres venían poco a poco a la escuela a hablar con el director, algunos se tardaban porque estaban trabajando, o tenían cosas que hacer, lo que pasó, fue que, en el pasillo que daba con la oficina, quedaron solos Shunsuke y mi otro yo.

-"Niño... ¿Estás bien?"- Dijo Shunsuke tratando de romper el silencio.

-"S-Sí..."- Le respondió mi otro yo, mientras se sujetaba la cara, la cual tenía varios moretones.

-"¿Porqué te atacaron esos chicos?"-

-"No lo sé... Supongo que les molesta que pregunte tanto sobre las enfermedades mentales"-

-"... ¿Porqué preguntas sobre algo como eso?"- Volvió a preguntar Shunsuke sorprendido.

-"Nada, es sólo... Asuntos familiares..."- Dijo Yuuichi volteando la mirada hacia otro lado, con una expresión bastante decaída.

-"Oh, ya veo..."- Dijo Shunsuke dispuesto a no tocar más el tema, al ver que le incomodaba al niño.

Hubo un silencio incómodo por medio minuto, los padres de ninguno de los dos habían llegado, estaban solos en el pasillo, sin hablar, ni dirigirse una mirada. Hasta que mi otro yo decidió decir algo.

-"Soy Yuuichi Mizuoka, por cierto."-

-"Encantado, Yuuichi. Soy Shunsuke Takano."-

-"Encantado."- Entonces mi otro yo le estrechó la mano y le dijo -"Esto... Gracias por haberme defendido en el patio..."-

-"Tranquilo, no es nada..."-

-"No, enserio, gracias. Nadie había hecho algo así por mí antes"-

-"B-Bueno, Yuuichi, si necesitas algo, no dudes en buscarme, ¿Ok?"-

-"Está bien..."- En ese momento, la mamá de Shunsuke y mi papá vinieron al mismo tiempo a buscarlos, se quedaron hablando un rato entre ellos, al parecer, habían estudiado juntos cuando eran más jóvenes.

Entonces, la madre de Takumi salió con su hijo de la oficina. Poco después, el director los llamó y hablaron con él, al terminar, ambos se llevaron a sus hijos a casa, para hablar con ellos sobre lo sucedido, yo, como siempre, seguí a Yuuichi.

Después de hablar un rato con papá, mi otro yo le preguntó.

-"Papá, ¿Cuando se pondrá mejor mamá?"-

-"Ella no está enferma, así que, muy pronto"- Le respondió papá. Tuve otra sensación de deja-vu, ya había pasado por esta conversación, sabía perfectamente lo que seguía después de esto.

-"Siempre dices eso, ¿Cómo sé que no estás mintiendo otra vez?"-

Entonces, papá sacó de una estantería, un libro rojo, bastante grueso, el cual, estaba adornado con una rosa roja, sí, era exactamente lo que me esperaba que pasara.

-"Quizás... Cuando leas este libro..."-

-"¿Y una vez que lo lea, mamá se pondrá mejor?"-

-"Sí... Seguramente lo hará."- Respondió él. En sus ojos, podíamos ver que estaba mintiendo, y lo poco que le importaba mamá. Eso nos enfadaba bastante. Pero sabía, que, al menos, Yuuichi y Shunsuke se habían conocido y, eso, probablemente evitaría mayores daños en el futuro. Tendría que lograr que mi otro yo fuera salvado, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Ahora, mi otro yo tenía el libro mágico, el causante de la destrucción del pueblo. Si lograba hacer que su ira no explotara, el bucle infinito donde todos mueren, dejaría de existir.

Se hizo de noche y Yuuichi se fue a dormir. Yo me posé en la ventana para dormir ahí, como siempre. Me preguntaba que pasaría después. Me dormí con ese pensamiento en mi mente.


	3. Capítulo 2: Juntos en esto

Los días siguieron pasando, observaba como mi otro yo se acercaba a Shunsuke y compañía en los recreos para hablar y tal vez jugar un rato. También a veces, se veían fuera de la escuela.

Yuuichi intentaba investigar sobre lo que pasaba en su casa, preguntándole a la gente, pero nunca le respondían nada. Si no andaba con Shunsuke o preguntando a la gente, mi otro yo, o estaba aguantando las discusiones familiares o practicando para un concurso con sus padres.

Las cosas seguían de mal en peor en la casa de los Mizuoka. Pero, ya se habían apuntado a aquel concurso de canto desde hacía rato, y eso, no les iba a impedir ensayar. Mi otro yo creía que la música podría calmar las cosas entre mamá y papá, sin embargo, eso nunca fue así. En cada ensayo, papá empezaba a gritarle a mamá, y ella solo se quedaba callada. Cada vez que eso pasaba, Yuuichi decía "Let's sing!", eso solía confundirlos y hacer que se centren en ensayar, parar las discusiones un momento. Pero, de todas formas, eso no era algo que solucionara de todo el problema, el problema seguía estando ahí y necesitaba ser resuelto.

La abuela había fallecido hacía unos días atrás por descuidos y su enfermedad, pero todos estaban demasiado ocupados en sus cosas para si quiera notar el olor que su cuarto desprendía. Ni yo ni mi otro yo queríamos acercarnos. Las cosas en casa solo seguían empeorando.

Un día antes de aquel concurso, hubo un viernes feriado y Yuuichi se quedó cerca de casa jugando con Shunsuke, Ryou y Sayaka. Mamá se había ido a un spa con sus amigas. Yo, como siempre, había seguido a mi otro yo para observar que todo fuera bien.

-"Bien, ya podemos empezar, ¿No?"- Dijo Ryou.

-"No, aún no."- Le contestó Sayaka -"Nos haría falta un cuchillo de cocina..."-

-"Mi casa está cerca."-Le dijo mi otro yo -"Traeré uno yo. Aunque no sé donde esté..."-

-"¿Te acompaño?"- Le preguntó Shunsuke -"Ya sabes... Para encontrarlo más rápido."-

-"Está bien"- Le respondió, y ambos fueron a buscarlo. Al llegar a nuestra casa, entraron, y, a penas llegar a la sala, vimos a la madre de Shunsuke y a papá hablando cerca del sofá.

-"Hey, Shunsuke... ¿Que hace tu mamá aquí?"- Le preguntó Yuuichi con curiosidad mientras espiaban la conversación.

-"No lo sé..."- Le respondió Shunsuke desconcertado -"Creí que seguía en mi casa..."-

Por la conversación que tenían, al instante ellos lo supieron y yo lo recordé: Se trataba de adulterio. La madre de Shunsuke y mi padre estaban teniendo un romance a escondidas, eso les sorprendió y asqueó bastante, pero, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, no querían que los descubrieran, pues ambos tenían miedo de enfrentar esa situación. Así que sólo salieron de la casa sin hacer ningún ruido y se sentaron afuera.

-"Esto... Esto no puede estar pasando..."- Dijo Shunsuke, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-"Yo tampoco me lo creo..."- Le respondió mi otro yo -"¿Porqué mi papá engañaría a mamá?... ¿Y porqué tu mamá engañaría a tu papá?"-

Shunsuke se quedó callado, sin responder eso, pues, tenía un secreto, uno que sólo él y yo sabíamos, pues fui a la única persona a quién se lo contó en el otro mundo, no había forma de que mi otro yo entendiera el porqué de aquel silencio.

-"Hablaremos de este asunto más tarde..."- Dijo Shunsuke cortando el silencio y finalmente levantándose -"Creo que los demás están esperándonos, ya tardamos demasiado..."-

-"Tienes razón..."- Respondió Yuuichi, entonces, se levantó también y ambos regresaron a donde estaban Ryou y Sayaka.

-"Pues se tardaron bastante... ¿Tardaron en encontrar el cuchillo o querían un tiempo a solas?"- Preguntó Sayaka con un tono de voz natural.

Hubo un silencio incómodo por un momento debido a esto, hasta que Ryou notó que no habían traído ningún cuchillo.

-"¿Y el cuchillo...?"-Preguntó.

Al percatarse de que no habían traído nada, Shunsuke rápidamente intentó inventar una excusa para no tener que contarles lo que habían visto.

-"Eh... El cuchillo..."-

-"Papá no me dejó traerlo."- Dijo mi otro yo inventando una excusa.

-"Mierda... ¿Y ahora cómo hago la escena donde me vuelvo loca y mato a Ryou?"- Dijo Sayaka apenada.

-"... ¿Matar a quién...?"-Preguntó Ryou algo sorprendido.

-"Ehmmm..."- Dijo Shunsuke tratando de pensar algo que pudiera reemplazar al cuchillo, en ese momento, vio un palo en el suelo y lo agarró -"Podemos usar esto..."-

Sayaka hizo un gesto de desaprobación con su cara, pero luego le respondió -"No será lo mismo, pero algo es algo..."-

Entonces, sin más remedio se pusieron a jugar, usando el palo a modo de cuchillo, de todos modos, el cuchillo podría haber sido peligroso.

Pero bueno, el punto es que estuvieron toda la tarde jugando ahí afuera, yo los observaba revoloteando a su al rededor y descansando en un árbol cercano. No me aburría en lo absoluto, la historia del juego era bastante interesante, de hecho, los observé hasta que terminaron.

Ya al atardecer, Ryou y Sayaka tuvieron que irse a sus casas. Shunsuke y Yuuichi quedaron solos, bueno, no tan solos, pues yo estaba con ellos. Estaban sentados, en silencio, hasta que mi otro yo decidió hablar.

-"Shunsuke..."-

-"¿Sí?"-

-"Ya que estamos solos..."- Dijo mi otro yo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con algo de preocupación -"Quiero... Quiero hablar sobre "eso" contigo..."-

-"Bien, pero vayamos a un lugar más privado, aquí podrían escucharnos."- Y sí, Shunsuke tenía razón, pues yo los estaba escuchando.

-"¿Qué te parece el edificio abandonado de allá?"- Entonces, Yuuichi apuntó hacia la izquierda, ahí, a lo lejos, se podía ver el edificio, nadie entraba mucho en él,pues la entrada estaba prohibida y planeaban derrumbarlo. Parecía el lugar perfecto para hablar en privado sobre algo importante.

-"Está bien."- Le respondió Shunsuke. Ambos se levantaron y entraron al edificio, decidieron subir hasta la terraza, pues el resto estaba todo descuidado y tenía telarañas, además, desde la terraza, se podía ver todo el pueblo, era una hermosa vista.

Yo, obviamente los seguí, no me iba a perder esta conversación, sobre todo, porque sentía que esto sería crucial para cambiar el destino de mi otro yo. Ambos se sentaron en la terraza, contra la pared, mientras observaban el atardecer, empezaron a hablar sobre el tema.

-"No puedo creer lo que vimos..."- Empezó diciendo Shunsuke.

-"Está bastante mal..."- Siguió Yuuichi -"No entiendo porqué mi papá engañaría a mi mamá..."-

-"Y para peor, es tu padre con mi madre..."- Le respondió Shunsuke, se veía bastante desanimado, se sujetaba la cabeza con sus manos, mientras que mi otro yo estaba sentado de brazos cruzados a su lado.

-"Las cosas estaban yendo bastante mal antes, pero... Esa no es excusa para engañarla..."- Luego de esas palabras, mi otro yo dio un gran suspiro y miró a Shunsuke. -"¿Sabes? Es por eso que intento investigar sobre las enfermedades mentales. Mi mamá no ha estado bien en un largo tiempo, siempre está bastante decaída, y es peor cuando papá le grita. Él la insulta, le pega y patea cosas cuando está enojado... Y yo... Yo no puedo hacer nada, sólo estar ahí para intentar reconfortar a mi madre, pero, no funciona muy bien..."- La tristeza de Yuuichi al contar eso era bastante notable en su cara, se notaba bastante angustiado con respecto al asunto. Shunsuke sólo lo miraba sin decir ni una palabra, esperando a que continuara con su historia, en su cara se veía preocupación.

-"Sólo..."- Mi otro yo siguió hablando mientras miraba al suelo- "Sólo espero que esto no empeore la situación... Si le digo a mamá sobre esto, se pondrá peor... Ya no sé que hacer..."- Entonces, hizo una pausa y volvió a mirar a Shunsuke. -"Perdón si te estoy molestando con mis problemas, tú también debes tener los tuyos... Es decir, ¿Que pensará tu padre cuando se entere de esto?"- Al oír esas palabras, Shunsuke dudó un momento, pero entonces, respiró hondo y decidió confesarle algo.

-"Yuuichi..."- Empezó diciendo- "Siento que debo decirte algo... Algo importante, algo que nunca le he dicho a nadie..."-

-"Entonces, dímelo si eso quieres..."- Le respondió mi otro yo.

-"Yuuichi... Yo..."- Empezó a hablar, algo nervioso- "Mi padre siempre está en viajes de trabajo, me parecía bastante raro que un hombre de negocios viajara tanto, así que, sospeché que podría tener una amante, otra mujer..."- Entonces, ya no pudiendo más ocultar su tristeza, desvió la mirada de los ojos de Yuuichi y los puso en dirección al piso.

-"Pero la verdad, fue mucho peor de lo que imaginé. Resulta que una noche, me levanté para ir al baño, y, estando ahí, oí una conversación de mi madre por teléfono..."- Siguió diciendo muy triste -"Resulta que... Mi madre era la otra mujer, nosotros eramos a los que no necesitaba, mi papá estaba atrapado en tener que criarme, cuando su familia real estaba en otro lado. Ellos me odian y desean que no exista... El saber la verdad me afectó bastante, estuve inactivo por una semana y no podía dormir ni comer bien..."-

Entonces, Shunsuke volvió a dirigir su mirada a Yuuichi, sus azules ojos eran brillantes, pero sólo reflejaban dolor y pena en ese momento, yo podía sentirlo desde donde estaba observando y estoy seguro de que mi otro yo también sintió eso.

-"Tan sólo deseaba... Nunca volver a despertar..."-

Entre esas miradas, la tristeza de ambos se sentía en el aire, cada uno de ellos tenía sus propios problemas, pero, no eran tan distintos, parecían entenderse, esa era una escena bastante emotiva y algo deprimente, lamento si no puedo describírtela con tanto detalle, pero, aún así, debo continuar contándote lo que pasó hasta el fin.

Pasado un largo silencio en el que sólo se miraban el uno al otro, Yuuichi dio un largo suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

-"Es horrible que todo lo que los adultos hagan recaiga en los niños..."-

-"Lo peor..."- Le respondió Shunsuke -"Es que, a pesar de eso, nosotros no podemos hacer mucho para arreglar las cosas..."-

-"Por eso intenté investigar por mi cuenta y preguntar, pero nadie me hace caso..."- Confesó Yuuichi- "Creo que me odian por hacer tantas preguntas... Y ahora se le suma a investigar sobre el adulterio..."-

-"La gente no acostumbra a tratar esos temas, por eso no les gusta que preguntes tanto al respecto..."-

-"Quizás no debería preguntar más sobre nada... Debería intentar buscar en una biblioteca o algo..."- Dijo mi otro yo, bastante decaído por todo lo que ocurría.

-"Podría ayudarte con eso..."- Shunsuke le mencionó eso mientras se levantaba -"Podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente con nuestros problemas..."- Mi otro yo se quedó mirándolo bastante sorprendido.

-"... ¿Tú crees?"- Le preguntó asombrado.

-"S-Sí... Ahora mismo, tenemos un problema en común, algo que nos concierne a ambos y nos dificulta bastante... Uno solo no puede contra esto, pero... ¿Y si nos unimos? Podríamos investigar juntos, podríamos tratar de volver las cosas a como eran si estamos juntos..."-

Yuuichi no podía hacer nada más que quedarse ahí, con una cara de sorpresa y algo de esperanza, mientras Shunsuke seguía hablando.

-"No sé si va a funcionar, pero... Estando juntos... Podemos ayudarnos mutuamente, así no tendremos que cargar solos con el dolor..."- Acto seguido, Shunsuke le extendió la mano hacia Yuuichi, como si quisiera ayudarlo a levantarse -"¿Que dices...?"-

El chico dijo todas esas palabras con un tono que reflejaba dulzura y amabilidad, esas siempre fueron cualidades que me encantan en él... Él se veía como un príncipe que quisiera liberar a su princesa de su tristeza y soledad, como si quisiera pasar por todo lo malo junto a esa princesa, sin importar qué, sólo estando juntos. En ese momento, la princesa, sin apartar la vista de su príncipe, tomó su mano, aceptando así la oferta de ayudarse mutuamente.

-"Nos apoyaremos el uno al otro en nuestros problemas y estaremos juntos... Es una promesa..."- Le respondió mi otro yo con una tierna sonrisa, Shunsuke tampoco pudo evitar sonreír un poco, sus sonrisas eran bastante contagiosas, pues yo también sonreí, entonces, se tomaron del meñique, sellando así su promesa. Antes de que se dieron cuenta, ya había anochecido, entonces, tomados de la mano, ambos salieron de aquel edificio abandonado y caminaron un poco por el pueblo. Al tener que volver a sus casas, soltaron sus manos y se volvieron a mirar una última vez.

-"Ya es hora de que me vaya..."- Dijo Shunsuke- "¿Vas a estar bien?"-

-"No lo sé..."- Le respondió Yuuichi- "¿Que hay de ti? ¿Tú estarás bien?"-

-"No lo sé..."-

De nuevo, hubo silencio, hasta que mi otro yo lo destruyó con algo que ambos deseábamos que pasara.

-"Mañana es el concurso de canto del pueblo... Mi familia y yo hemos estado trabajando muy duro para él... Me gustaría que estuvieras ahí..."-

-"Iré a verte, lo prometo..."-

Dicho esto, se despidieron y fueron cada uno a sus respectivas casas. Mi otro yo cenó y se fue a dormir, por un lado, estaba ansioso de que el día siguiente llegara... Pero por otro, se veía bastante inseguro sobre eso. No sabía si todo iba a salir bien, pero sentía que, lo que había pasado hoy, sólo era el comienzo de algo grande. De nuevo, me posé en la ventana a dormir preguntándome que pasaría al día siguiente. Me dormí con ese pensamiento en mente.


	4. Capítulo 3: Desarmonía

Aquel día fue muy atareado. Después de comer, nos fuimos directo a donde ocurriría aquel evento. Se celebraba en un lugar del pueblo donde había un gran escenario al aire libre. Algunas personas se encontraban ahí, gente que estaba organizando la decoración, algunos participantes ensayando y preparándose, el presentador memorizando las líneas que diría. Básicamente, todos estaban bastante ocupados, habíamos llegado demasiado temprano.

Tuvimos muchos repasos y ensayos de la canción, acompañados de algunas peleas. Por lo que habíamos visto ayer, mi otro yo actuaba algo frío y distante con papá, aún cuando intentaba calmar la situación. Mamá todavía no sospechaba nada y Yuuichi no quería comentarle sobre ello, por miedo a que su condición empeorara.

Pasada una hora, tal y como lo había prometido la noche anterior, Shunsuke apareció. Mi otro yo fue directamente a saludarlo y hablar un rato con él, la gente empezaba a llegar, pues en media hora, el concurso daría comienzo.

-"Hola, Shunsuke"- Dijo Yuuichi con una sonrisa en su rostro -"Me alegra que hayas venido."-

-"No iba a perdermelo"- Le respondió Shunsuke -"Te prometí que vendría y no puedo no cumplir con eso."- Entonces, hizo una pausa y luego preguntó -"Yuuichi... Me preguntaba... ¿Porqué siempre que estoy contigo hay una mariposa amarilla cerca?"-

Eso me impactó bastante, es decir, no era la primera vez que me habían visto, de hecho, Yuuichi había logrado verme una vez, pero no tenía idea de que Shunsuke estaba consciente de que siempre los seguía. Sin saber bien que hacer, revoloteé un poco lejos de ellos, aunque, aún alcanzaba a escuchar su conversación, pero ya no podían verme.

-"¿Eh? ¿Que mariposa?"- Dijo Yuuichi volteándose.

-"Eh... Nada, nada..."- Le respondió Shunsuke. Su cara se veía como si hubiera tenido una alucinación y no se creyera lo que había visto, estoy seguro de que en ese momento habrá pensado que él era el único que podía verme o algo así.

-"... Shunsuke..."- Dijo mi otro yo algo nervioso y volteando hacia donde estaban sus padres -"Ellos estuvieron discutiendo de nuevo mientras ensayábamos..."-

-"Y... ¿Tu madre sabe sobre lo que vimos ayer?"- Le susurró Shunsuke.

-"No, ella no está enterada aún."-

-"Tarde o temprano lo acabará descubriendo."-

-"Pero es mejor que ahora no..."- Dijo Yuuichi con una expresión decaída -"Está muy mal actualmente, eso sólo empeoraría las cosas."-

-"Bueno..."- Respondió Shunsuke -"Es mejor no pensar en eso ahora, debes concentrarte para cantar bien."-

-"Supongo..."- Dijo Yuuichi algo inseguro.

Un rato después, el concurso dio comienzo. Los primeros en pasar, fueron unos gemelos que vivían cerca de la casa de Yuuichi, ambos cantaban muy bien, recibieron muchos aplausos. Mi otro yo y sus padres se habían ido detrás del escenario para cuando les tocara, obviamente, yo los seguí. Desde esa distancia, de tanto en tanto miraba a Shunsuke, quien estaba entre varias personas, una de ellas, su madre. Ambos se encontraban sentados en dos sillas se la primera fila, en el centro, para ser exactos.

Varios pueblerinos estaban ahí, sentados, disfrutando de las canciones que cantaban los concursantes que pasaban y alentando a sus amigos y familiares, el ambiente en general era bastante alegre, claro, eso si no estabas cerca de la familia Mizuoka, la cual emanaba una notable tristeza y amargura que su hijo Yuuichi intentaba ocultar con una sonrisa y un "Let's sing!", sin duda, esa siempre había sido la frase que me proporcionaba confianza y seguridad, ya que cada vez que la decía el humor parecía mejorar, al menos por un rato.

Ya casi a punto de ser el momento en que mi familia cantaría, subió al escenario otra concursante, una chica de baja estatura, con cabello y ojos completamente negros, tanto su voz como su mirada parecían apagadas, en efecto, ya la había conocido antes, en mi otra vida...

Aya Hibino...

Aquella chica emo quien siempre había querido tanto desaparecer durante aquel juego mortal, y que al parecer llevaba así un año, ahora estaba presente en el escenario de aquel concurso de canto.

-"Hola a todos, mi nombre es Aya... Y yo... Cantaré una canción titulada "Bueno para nada", creo que ya la conocen..."-

Aunque en su mirada reflejara pesar, no se veía tan decaída como cuando estaba en "El juego de los amigos". Probablemente, no hacía tanto tiempo que habría caído en aquella enfermedad mental que atormentaba a mi madre y los padres de los otros participantes del juego, exceptuando a Shunsuke, claro.

Ella cantó con una voz potente, no parecía dársele mal. Me quedé mirándola con curiosidad, preguntándome cual sería su destino en este mundo. Según algo que había visto por el portal antes de llegar ahí y comenzar con mi misión, era que, en mi mundo, ella había cometido suicidio en el orfanato al que había ido a parar, tirándose desde el quinto piso del edificio. De hecho, al atravesar aquel portal, había presenciado las vidas actuales de todos los sobrevivientes a la masacre del pueblo Kowada, no parecían ser para nada felices. Por mí, por ellos, es por lo cual yo quería que todo esto resultara bien, quería mejorar las cosas, aunque sólo fuera en otro mundo.

A penas terminó de cantar, mi otro yo y mis padres fueron llamados. Papá y mamá no se miraban a los ojos, papá se notaba algo molesto y mamá algo deprimida, mientras que Yuuichi intentaba parecer feliz, pero aún así, se respiraba tristeza estando cerca de ellos. Los tres subieron al escenario, dispuestos a cantar, fue entonces cuando volé cerca de donde estaba Shunsuke y me posé en el suelo, en una flor que había en el pasto, para poder ver el espectáculo como pudiera, pero como desde esa posición no veía mucho, opté por sobrevolar un rato el escenario para presenciar mejor el show.

-"¡Hola a todos! ¡Somos la familia Mizuoka y hoy cantaremos una canción titulada "Mundo de estrellas"! Esperamos que les guste."-

Esas fueron las palabras que dijo Yuuichi. Él parecía bastante animado y emocionado por cantar, aunque yo sabía que, por dentro, él se sentía angustiado, pero hacía un buen trabajo ocultando sus sentimientos, sí, eso era algo que siempre se me había dado bien. Podía ver a Shunsuke entre el público, él sonreía, como si estuviera apoyando a mi otro yo.

Cuando empezaron a cantar, no estaba mal, pero, mamá cantaba bastante desganada, y empezó a desentonar un poco, papá, por la rabia que eso le provocaba, se olvidó de respetar los tiempos. El único que lo estaba haciendo del todo bien era Yuuichi, quien tenía una voz hermosa, la cual iba entristeciéndose cada vez más al notar la desarmonía entre su familia y esa canción a la cual le habían dedicado tanto tiempo de práctica. Aún así, procuraba seguir cantando como si nada pasara, aunque su melancolía no fuera notable para todos en el público, lo era para mí, y al parecer también para Shunsuke, quien había cambiado un poco su expresión. Esa mirada lo decía todo, él sabía que algo andaba mal en ese escenario.

Cuando la canción terminó, aunque no saliera tan bien como se esperaba en un principio, los espectadores aplaudieron de todos modos, aunque podría haber salido mejor, en mi opinión. Mi familia bajó del escenario por la escalera de detrás del telón y en ese momento, Shunsuke se levantó de la silla.

-"¡Shunsuke! ¿A dónde vas?"- Preguntó su madre algo confundida por la actitud que su hijo acababa de tomar.

-"Yo... Debo hacer algo, ahora vuelvo."-

Más allá de eso, Shunsuke no le dirigió otra palabra y se fue corriendo hacia la parte de detrás del escenario, donde Yuuichi se encontraba sentado en las escaleras, sus padres habían salido de ahí hacía un minuto atrás y otra pareja de concursantes habían subido al escenario. Como siempre, yo iba siguiéndolo para no perderme ningún detalle.

-"Yuuichi..."- Dijo sentándose al lado de mi yo de este mundo -"¿Estás bien...?"-

-"Sí..."- Respondió él sin mirarlo a los ojos -"Es sólo que... Esto no salió tan bien como ensayamos."-

-"¿Seguro que es sólo eso?"- Le preguntó el príncipe con preocupación -"¿No hay algo más que quieras contarme?"-

-"De hecho..."- Respondió la princesa dando una pausa, para tomar aire y luego hablar -"Sí, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo. Pero no aquí, aquí pueden oírnos."-

-"Sí, tienes razón, mejor salgamos de aquí."- Dijo Shunsuke mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Yuuichi a levantarse. Ambos salieron de ese lugar y, sin que los viera nadie más que yo, fueron a un lugar más apartado. Mientras caminaban, el castaño comenzó a hablar.

-"Mis padres y yo nos hemos esforzado mucho por esta canción, aunque, cuando ensayamos, papá siempre critica a mamá y la hace sentir mal. Tan pronto como pasa eso, yo siempre digo "Let's sing!", lo cual, parece despistarlos un poco y que dejen de pelear..."- Hizo una pausa y miró al suelo -"Y creo que he tomado el hábito de decirlo cada vez que pasa algo triste."-

Shunsuke lo miró por un rato, sus ojos azules ahora mostraban algo de preocupación, probablemente pena por mi otro yo.

-"¿Qué significa "Let's sing!"?"- Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar.

-"Bueno..."- Dijo Yuuichi mientras detenía sus pasos, a lo cual, Shunsuke hizo lo mismo. -"Aprendí que "Let's sing!" signfica "¡Vamos a cantar!" en inglés. Vi que lo decían en la tele muchas veces y se me hizo costumbre repetirlo cada vez que algo malo pasa. Aunque es mejor si viene acompañado de música."-

-"¿Y qué tipo de música te gusta?"-

-"Me gusta mucho..."- Entonces, él sacó su celular del bolsillo y empezó a buscar una canción, al encontrarla, dijo -"Let's sing!"- Y sonó aquella canción latina que tanto hemos escuchado. ( watch?v=_bkkLS09bgs )

-"Wow... Tienes gustos viejos, Yuuichi..."- Esa fue la respuesta de Shunsuke, el cual no se esperaba que ese fuera el tipo de música que le gustara a Yuuichi.

-"Podría decirse que sí."- Le contestó, parecía algo más animado que antes, probablemente, el estar hablando de otra cosa con Shunsuke le había hecho olvidar momentáneamente sus problemas. Poco después, la canción se detuvo y siguieron caminando en paz. Ahora parecían estar ambos de mejor humor, hablaron de varias cosas, pero la alegría entre ellos duró poco, fue cuando se detuvieron y vieron algo que no hubieran querido ver en ese momento. Eran ellos, el padre de Yuuichi y la madre de Shunsuke, esta vez se encontraban besándose.

-"Debería volver con mi familia, si no empezarán a sospechar."- Dijo papá luego de detenerse.

-"Bien, entonces, yo volveré con mi hijo, nos vemos luego."- Le respondió ella, entonces, papá empezó a alejarse de escena mientras la madre de Shunsuke lo miraba irse.

-"¿Porqué me haces esto...?"- Esa voz venía de mamá, quien había estado también parada, cerca de nosotros presenciándolo todo, pero, debido a esa escena, no le habíamos prestado atención a su presencia. La madre de Shunsuke se quedó callada mientras mi madre continuaba hablando, a la vez que se acercaba más a ella. -"Él es mi esposo... ¿Cómo pudiste?"- Su mirada, en vez de la de una persona furiosa, parecía más angustiada, cuyos sentimientos estaban a punto de estayar, una persona a la que sus lágrimas le empezarían a brotar de sus ojos.

-"Oh, pero tú estabas comenzando a irritarlo, ¿No?"- Dijo la mujer de cabellos negros, luego de un poco de silencio. Ella no se movía de su lugar, parecía tener una mirada confiada en esto, pero no era así, sólo lo parecía en comparación a la mirada tan desconsolada de mi madre, quien iba acercándose más a donde estaba ella. Ninguna de las dos se percataban de que sus hijos habían estado observando toda la situación. -"Es cierto, esa actitud que tomabas al volver a casa del trabajo es algo que le molestaba bastante según sé. ¿Cómo no querría estar con otra persona si tú lo hacías enojar tanto?"- Eso era como si la desafiara. Mamá había empezado a soltar lágrimas, aún sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo, era como si se estuviera quebrando lentamente.

-"Mamá..."- Ese era Yuuichi intentando acercarse y reconfortar a su madre, pero, era demasiado tarde, pues la mujer salió corriendo y le dio una bofetada a la otra. No era una tan fuerte, debido a lo desganada que se encontraba en ese momento, ambos, Yuuichi y Shunsuke miraban con asombro la escena, la madre de Shunsuke no dudó en devolvérselo. Fue entonces, cuando se percató de que su hijo estaba ahí parado, que lo había visto todo. Eso no cambiaba en nada, pues mamá le dio un golpe, algo más fuerte esta vez y la madre de Shunsuke se lo devolvió.

Empezó una busca pelea entre ellas, la cual, sus hijos tuvieron que intentar separar. Al lograrlo, cada uno fue al lado de su madre, ambos tratando de calmarlas, los dos se veían bastante preocupados, yo también lo estaba, pues pensaba que esto interferiría con aquel final tan deseado. La madre de Shunsuke se lo llevó rápidamente.

-"Hijo, ¡No permitiré que te juntes con ese niño nunca más! ¿Me escuchaste?"- Fue algo que le oí decir mientras se alejaban, Shunsuke no dijo nada al respecto y se quedó cayado, podía ver como las miradas de él y Yuuichi se cruzaban con tristeza, aunque nadie podría prohibirles verse dentro de la escuela o cruzarse en el pueblo por casualidad, ahora la ayuda entre ellos dos se complicaba, la madre de Yuuichi se largó a llorar, aferrándose a su hijo, quien intentaba consolarla como podía.

El día siguió su curso luego de eso, pero los Takano ya no se encontraban ahí. ¿El concurso? No recuerdo quien ganó, sólo recuerdo que Aya acabó en tercer lugar, de cualquier modo, lo que pasó en ese lugar luego de la pelea no fue algo importante, si no los hechos que tomaron lugar en la casa de los Mizuoka. Esos eventos son algo que recuerdo con claridad.

-"¿Porqué me engañarías...?"- Esas fueron las palabras que mamá le preguntó a papá luego de llegar a casa. Estaba tan decaída y con tanta amargura, que su tono de voz se iba apagando también. Si esto fuera una telenovela, el esposo inmediatamente había dicho "Perdóname."...

Pero papá no era así.

Él respondió gritándole -"¡No me molestes!"- tirándole un lapicero que tenía cerca y marchándose hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta con furia. Yuuichi seguía intentando que su madre se calmara y ella se aferraba a él sollozando.

Papá no bajó a cenar esa noche, mamá, por su parte, no quizo comer nada, dijo que la comida le sabía a arena, sin más remedio, mi otro yo tuvo que darle la comida que su mamá no quiso a Fido. Podía ver como Yuuichi se sentía mal ante todo esto, claro, él no quería que sus padres se pelearan, quería que su familia volviera a ser tan unida como antes, aún tenía esperanza, esa misma esperanza que yo alguna vez llegué a tener.

Empecé a recordar como era no tener esperanzas, como era aquel niño al que la vida le había jugado tantas malas pasadas, que su ira había explotado y por ello mucha gente había muerto.

Pero, quería creer que el Yuuichi de este mundo tendría salvación, aunque empezaba a pensar que quizás eso no era algo posible. ¿Sería en verdad posible que el ciclo no se repitiera en este mundo? ¿O era un bucle interminable del cual nunca podría escapar? No lo sabía. Me posé en la ventana y me dormí con ese pensamiento en mente.


	5. Capítulo 4: Cuento de hadas

Aquellos días transcurrían de una manera diferente a la que estábamos acostumbrados, esa pelea había dado un giro de 180 grados a la vida en el hogar Mizuoka.

Mamá cada vez comía menos, por ende, estaba más delgada y sin fuerzas. Por mucho que intentara comer, la comida le sabía a arena. Cuando salía, solía llevarse consigo a Yuuichi e ir hacia varios lugares, en los cuales, decía que iba a suicidarse, pero se arrepentía a último momento. Al terminar todo esto, ella iba a ver al doctor, el cual le decía que no tenía nada y que estaba bien. Esta rutina ocurría bastante seguido.

Debido a que hacía unos días que la escuela había terminado, Yuuichi no había visto a Shunsuke durante ese tiempo, eso sólo empeoraba las cosas, pues debido a que su príncipe tenía prohibido verlo, todo se complicaba.

Papá pasaba más tiempo fuera de casa, y cuando venía, siempre peleaba con mamá, la golpeaba, la insultaba y la desgastaba poco a poco. Lo único que ella podía hacer era gruñir y aferrarse a mi otro yo, sollozando. Por mucho que Yuuichi intentara calmar las cosas, él siempre terminaba agotado.

Aquel final de cuento de hadas parecía estar bastante lejos, aunque por un momento hubiera llegado a tener esperanza, no era algo con lo que contaba en aquellos momentos. ¿De verdad sería capaz de poner fin a este bucle interminable de Yuuichis que destruyen el pueblo? ¿Renacer como princesa era verdaderamente posible? Poco a poco iba perdiendo la fé de que eso sucediera.

De vez en cuando, en momentos en los que no podía soportar más lo que pasaba en casa, volaba hacia la casa de Shunsuke y veía lo que hacía.

Él parecía seguir normalmente con su vida. Solía ir a la base secreta a jugar junto a Sayaka y Ryou, aunque a veces se les podían sumar Chie, Akira o Takumi en aquellos juegos. Hacía poco que los tres habían conocido a Aya y la habían comenzado a invitar a jugar, aunque ella lo hiciera muy desganadamente, iba de todos modos. Parecían ser todos muy felices y hasta daba la impresión de que Shunsuke se había olvidado de Yuuichi... Pero, no era así. Solía notarlo por momentos algo preocupado y quizás un poco triste. No se notaba tanto cuando estaba con ellos porque él solía ocultar sus penas y engañar a todos y a sí mismo de que todo saldría bien, pero al estar en casa solo se lo notaba bastante inquieto, como si algo no estuviera del todo bien.

Yo estaba convencido de que él pensaba en mi otro yo y quizás alguna manera de volver a verlo, pues a decir verdad, durante todos estos meses habían pasado bastante tiempo juntos, tanto que era raro ahora tener que estar separados.

Yo siempre que me alejaba de Yuuichi, pasaba unas horas observando a Shunsuke, por alguna razón eso me hacía sentir mejor cuando todo estaba saliéndome mal. Me tranquilizaba mucho ver su rostro, el cual reflejaba amabilidad. Su voz tenía un tono bastante agradable que me hacía sonreír, y sus ojos azules, aunque a veces reflejaran tristeza me seguían pareciendo hermosos.

Pero, estaba consciente de que no podía quedarme por mucho tiempo y tarde o temprano debía volver a casa, a observar lo que Yuuichi hacía. No me gustaba mucho volver a casa y tener que escuchar gritos y llantos, el ambiente estaba lleno de tragedia, me recordaba aquellos días de mi pasado y, de algún modo, hacía que mi ira y angustia regresaran, tal y como cuando estaba con vida.

En uno de esos días, mientras estaba con Yuuichi, sucedió algo que jamás olvidaré...  
Como había sucedido otras veces, él y su madre fueron a otro lugar juntos, pues ella que su hijo estuviera presente a la hora de su muerte. Ese lugar, era nada más ni nada menos que la terraza del edificio abandonado donde él y Shunsuke habían prometido apoyarse el uno al otro a pesar de lo que sucediera, un mal pensamiento vino a mi mente... En el mundo del que yo venía, ese edificio era el edificio donde mamá había saltado, o más bien, el edificio del cual la había empujado.

Yuuichi parecía bastante intranquilo, tenía una mirada seria, apagada, como si ya nada le importara. En sus manos cargaba aquel libro rojo con una rosa roja de adorno en la portada. Reconocí esa escena, estaba a punto de ocurrir de nuevo, mamá moriría nuevamente a manos de Yuuichi.  
Traté de hablarle, de gritarle, quería hacerlo entrar en razón pero era como si no pudiera oírme, así que sólo podía quedarme ahí, observando, me sentía horrible sobre eso, sabía que si dejaba que pasara, ya no habría vuelta atrás y el final de cuento de hadas, jamás sucedería.

Fue entonces cuando me acerqué al borde del edificio, poniéndome al lado de mamá, entonces, llegué a ver a un niño caminando cerca de allí, ajeno a la situación.  
Se trataba de Shunsuke, sentí un gran alivio y rápidamente volé hacia él, revoloteé al rededor de su cara por un rato, hasta que paró de caminar.

-"¿Una mariposa...?"- Dijo algo confundido, hasta que se percató de que ya me había visto antes. -"Espera... ¡Tú eres la mariposa que está con Yuuichi!"-

Al oir las palabras que quería, salí volando hacia el edificio la entrada del edificio lo más rápido que pude, con Shunsuke siguiéndome.

-"¡Espera!"- Dijo mientras corría detrás mío. No sé si para una mariposa normal sería tan raro volar a la velocidad que yo iba, pero, después de todo, yo no era simplemente una mariposa. Mientras subíamos, pude escuchar una conversación.

-"Yuu, es muy tarde para mamá..."- Esa era obviamente la voz de mi madre, ya sabía cada una de las palabras que iba a decir. -"No puedo volver a casa, y no hay alguien con quien pueda hablar... Él no lo entiende en absoluto... ¿Debería sólo saltar y terminar con todo...?"-

Después de eso, cuando casi habíamos llegado, pude escuchar como empezaba a llorar, luego escuché la voz de mi otro yo.

-"Entonces... Adelante y muere..."- Seguido de eso, pudo escucharse un sonido que parecía de electricidad y luego el sonido de un libro cayendo al suelo y unos pasos.

-"¡¿Qué?! No puedo moverme... Yuu, ¿Tú estás...?"-

-"Sólo... Muere..."-

Shunsuke y yo llegamos cuando Yuuichi estaba a punto de empujar a su madre del edificio.

-"¡Yuuichi!"- Gritó Shunsuke, haciendo que mi otro yo se detuviera y nos mirara, seguía teniendo aquella mirada vacía y sin vida.

-"...Shun...Suke..."- Dijo, sin creer lo que acababa de ver.

-"Sé como te sientes en este momento... ¡Pero no puedes matar a tu madre!"- Dijo Shunsuke, su cara mostraba bastante preocupación al respecto.

-"¿No puedo...?"- Dijo Yuuichi sonriendo, pero se trataba de una sonrisa bastante perversa. -"Si puedo, y lo haré..."- Acto seguido, se volteó y siguió hablando mientras reía. -"No puedo soportarlo más... Cada día, tener que lidiar con su sufrimiento... Siempre trato de arreglar las cosas, pero... Simplemente... ¡No funciona, Shunsuke! ¡Todo es inútil! Así... Así es como podré terminar con esto... Sólo..."-

Cuando estaba a punto de empujarla otra vez, Shunsuke corrió y lo agarró por detrás, alejándolo de su madre, la cual, debido a que Yuuichi dejó de ejercer sus poderes en el momento en que Shunsuke lo agarró, cayó al suelo y se quedó mirando la escena, bastante desconcertada.

-"No puedo dejar que hagas esto... No creas que esta es la solución, matarla no resolverá nada, de hecho, hará todo peor... ¿No lo entiendes?"-

Yuuichi entonces recobró la razón, entonces se dio vuelta, abrazó a Shunsuke y se puso a llorar, él también le devolvió el abrazo, entonces, la madre de Yuuichi se levantó y se unió al abrazo.

-"Lo siento... Lo siento mucho..."- Dijo entre sollozos, los tres estuvieron así por un rato, yo miraba la escena desde las alturas, no pude evitar emocionarme y llorar un poco también. Empezaba a recobrar la esperanza de que esta historia tuviera un final de cuento de hadas, sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero si lo lograba, valdría la pena. Era lo único que quería conseguir, que aquel Yuuichi tuviera el final que yo no tuve, quería evitar que cometiera los mismos errores que yo cometí y lo estaba logrando. Tenía un buen presentimiento de esto, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenía esperanza.

Esa misma noche, escuchamos a alguien tocar la puerta, cuando Yuuichi fue a abrirla, vimos que se trataba de Shunsuke.

-"¿Shunsuke? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?"- Preguntó mi otro yo.

-"Vine a dormir aquí, hay cosas de las que tengo que hablar inmediatamente contigo..."- Respondió Shunsuke.

-"¿Dormir aquí...? Sabes que no puedes aparecer así de la nada pidiendo quedarte a dormir, ¿No...?"-

-"Tranquilo, hablé de esto con tu madre antes, ¿No nos escuchaste?"-

-"No... Pero, tu madre, ella se preocupará por ti, ¿Verdad?"-

-"Le dije que haríamos una piyamada en la casa de Ryou... Lo cual iba a ser cierto, pero lo cancelé porque pensé que lo que pasó hoy era más importante... Tranquilo, Ryou y Sayaka lo saben y me están cubriendo."-

-"Entonces, si todo está bien... Pasa"-

Entonces, Yuuichi dejó entrar a Shunsuke a su casa, unos minutos después, la cena estaba servida, así que comenzaron a comer. La hora de la cena fue bastante silenciosa, nadie dijo ni una palabra. El único ruido que se escuchaba era cuando Fido ponía las patas sobre una de las sillas, pidiendo comida. Aproveché ese silencio y me fui volando hasta la casa de Ryou, para ver lo que estaban haciendo él y Sayaka. Ambos estaban en la habitación, jugando un videojuego. Entonces, el teléfono sonó y ambos pausaron el juego para ir a contestarlo, Ryou fue quien atendió el teléfono.

-"¿Hola?"- Dijo al teléfono, entonces lo tapó con una mano, se dio la vuelta para ver a Sayaka y susurró -"Es la mamá de Shunsuke..."- Y entonces volvió al teléfono -"¿Sí? Eh... Sí, Shunsuke está aquí... No, no puede contestar, está en... Uhh"- Dijo Ryou intentando dar una excusa.

-"En el baño..."- Dijo Sayaka hablando bajito para que no se escuchara.

-"En el baño... Bueno, sí, le digo cuando salga... Adiós."- Entonces colgó el teléfono.

-"¿Qué te dijo?"-

-"Nada, sólo quería ver si Shunsuke estaba bien..."- Respondió Ryou, parecía algo preocupado -"Eso es malo... ¿Qué haremos si llama de nuevo? Shunsuke no podrá estar en el baño por siempre."-

-"No te preocupes por eso, ya se nos ocurrirá algo... Además, está con Yuuichi, ¿No? La debe estar pasando bastante bien."- Dijo con una sonrisa perversa.

-"¿A qué te refieres?"- Preguntó Ryou, confundido.

-"Bueno... Ellos solían pasar mucho tiempo juntos... A solas... ¿No crees que nos estén ocultando algo?"- Dijo aún sonriendo de esa manera.

-"Entonces quieres decir que..."- Le respondió Ryou, creyendo entender a lo que se refería. -"¿En secreto envuelven cadáveres en tapetes y los lanzan al río?"-

-"Puede ser, puede ser..."- Dijo Sayaka poniendo una pose que parecía como si estuviera pensando. -"Yo me refería a que están saliendo."- Dijo dejando la pose "pensativa" y levantando el índice mientras sonreía.

-"¿Estás segura de eso...?"- Dijo Ryou, extrañado de que pensara que ambos estaban saliendo.

-"¡Claro! Sólo imagínate..."- Y a partir de ahí, Sayaka comenzó a hacer poses exageradamente dramáticas al hablar -"Un amor prohibido, debido a que sus padres no les dejan por ser hombres... Y además de eso porque las madres no se llevan bien... Entonces, cuando están a solas, se demuestran todo su amor... ¡Duro contra el muro!"-

-"Eh... Sayaka... No creo que ellos hagan eso..."- Dijo Ryou algo disgustado.

-"Naah, ya lo sé, son demasiado lentos como para tener sexo."- Dijo Sayaka, dando a entender que lo había dicho de broma. -"Pero aún así creo que esos dos están escondiendo algo de nosotros, y si no es que son novios, ¿Qué otra cosa va a ser?"-

Me puse bastante nervioso al escuchar esa conversación, es decir, bueno, es Sayaka, ella suele hacer bromas de ese tipo, ya lo sabía. Pero aún así me agarró desprevenido. Decidí volver a casa a ver como les iba a Yuuichi y Shunsuke, que era a quienes tenía que vigilar en primer lugar. Ambos estaban en la habitación de mi otro yo, ya tenían puestos los piyamas, se encontraban hablando.

-"Entonces... De lo que quería hablar..."- Comenzó diciendo Shunsuke. -"Es sobre lo que pasó en el edificio abandonado hoy... ¿Tú...? ¿Tú hiciste eso? Es decir, lo que hizo que tu madre quedara paralizada... ¿Cómo...?"- Él parecía estar bastante confundido y sorprendido mientras hablaba sobre esto, pero no más que mi otro yo, quién el día de hoy se había dado cuenta que tenía poderes sobre los que no sabía.

-"Estoy tan sorprendido como tú..."- Le respondió Yuuichi. -"No sabía sobre estos poderes, así que, cuando volví a casa empecé a probarlos, para ver que podían hacer..."- Entonces, se levantó y tomó su libro, el cual estaba en la cama y se lo enseñó a Shunsuke. -"...Y entonces me di cuenta que salen de este libro."-

-"¿Enserio?"- Preguntó Shunsuke. -"¿Y qué más puedes hacer con el libro?"-

-"Bastantes cosas..."- Dijo Yuuichi sonriendo. -"Cierra los ojos."-

-"Está bien..."- Entonces Shunsuke cerró los ojos y Yuuichi abrió el libro, todo el cuarto se iluminó, todo al rededor se convirtió en otro lugar completamente distinto, como si ya no estuviéramos en el cuarto.

-"Ahora puedes abrirlos"-

Cuando Shunsuke abrió los ojos, pudo ver a su al rededor un parque. La luna llena brillaba intensamente en aquel cielo nocturno y varias estrellas eran visibles. En el centro, que era donde todos habíamos aparecido, había una hermosa fuente. Estaba todo decorado con baldozas doradas, aunque había una zona con pasto, en ella crecían varios árboles de cerezo, los cuales dejaban caer sus hojas rosadas. Las farolas parecían estar hechas de oro y tenían rosas creciendo a su al rededor. También, como en todo parque, había bancas de madera. Había unas cuantas mariposas amarillas volando al rededor, se parecían a mí, sólo que estas no eran en realidad humanos, volar en su dirección me ayudaría a pasar desapercibido.

-"Yuuichi..."- Dijo Shunsuke, asombrado por lo que estaba viendo. -"Esto es... Hermoso..."-

-"Lo sé."- Le respondió Yuuichi, bastante animado. Entonces, una canción comenzó a sonar (Es recomendable poner esta canción antes de seguir leyendo: watch?v=yGFPf3gY5_Y) y Yuuichi extendió su mano hacia Shunsuke. -"¿Bailamos?"-

-"Pero, Yuuichi... Yo no sé bailar..."- Respondió Shunsuke algo avergonzado.

-"No importa, ¡Yo te enseño!"- Dijo Yuuichi, parecía ansioso por hacerlo.

-"Está bien..."- Entonces, ambos se pusieron a bailar lentamente, al ritmo de aquella canción, entonces, las mariposas se acercaron más a ellos y comenzaron a volar al rededor de los niños. Yuuichi era el que guiaba y Shunsuke le seguía los pasos, todo estaba bastante tranquilo mientras ellos bailaban, yo, cansado de volar, en lugar de ir con las otras mariposas me posé en el borde de la fuente para observarlos, ambos sonreían. Entonces, Shunsuke por accidente pisó el pie de Yuuichi.

-"¡Lo siento! Te dije que no se me daba muy bien esto..."- Dijo Shunsuke, disculpándose.

-"No importa..."- Dijo Yuuichi, aguantándose el dolor y retomando el baile.

Luego de eso, no hubo ningún pisotón accidental por un buen rato, estaba todo silencioso mientras bailaban, hasta que Yuuichi comenzó a hablar.

-"Shunsuke..."-

-"¿Qué pasa?"-

El chico castaño se quedó callado por un momento, hasta que finalmente dijo -"Gracias..."-

-"¿Porqué me agradeces?"- Preguntó Shunsuke algo confundido.

-"Por todo... Quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí..."-

-"¡Pero si no hice nada!"- Se lo notaba algo avergonzado sobre esto.

-"¡Deja las modestias! Desde que nos conocimos, tú siempre has estado ayudándome y salvándome en varias ocaciones... Por eso... Gracias, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, Shunsuke... Desde que te conocí... Al fin tengo alguien que me escuche e intente ayudarme, que me levante cuando ya no puedo seguir... Me siento como si hubiera sido salvado..."-

-"Yuuichi... Yo... Yo siento lo mismo. Desde que nos conocimos, me siento libre de hablar de mis problemas y de lo que me preocupa... Aún si el estar juntos haya causado más problemas... Me siento mejor..."-

Volvió a haber silencio por un momento, pero luego, Yuuichi preguntó -"Oye, Shunsuke... ¿Conoces el cuento sobre las rosas destinadas?"-

-"Sí."- Respondió Shunsuke. -"El príncipe de la rosa blanca salva a la aprisionada princesa de la rosa roja de un mundo de oscuridad..."-

-"En los términos de esa historia..."- Comenzó a decir Yuuichi. -"Tú eres el príncipe, y yo soy la princesa."-

Se hizo un silencio incómodo luego de que mi otro yo dijera esas palabras. Entonces, Shunsuke alejó su mirada de Yuuichi y dijo -"...Bonitas flores de cerezo."-

-"Aún así, son falsas"- Le respondió mi otro yo.

-"¡Cállate, son bonitas!"- Exclamó Shunsuke, luego continuó hablando. -"Deberíamos ir a ver unas reales en primavera, podemos llevar el almuerzo y mirarlas juntos. Dejar nuestras preocupaciones en el agua... Me gustaría hacer eso contigo."-

-"A mi también, entonces, es una promesa."-

-"Claro. La próxima primavera."-

Recordaba exactamente aquellas palabras y con ello, la vez que se habían dicho en mi mundo. El recordarlo me llenaba de tristeza, pues sabía que era algo que, de donde vengo, no habría oportunidad de que sucediera, aún si Shunsuke y yo hubiéramos hecho esa promesa, no podríamos ir a ver las flores de cerezo juntos, era imposible porque ya era demasiado tarde para salvarme. Comencé a llorar al acordarme de ello, pero luego volví a verlos bailar, ellos parecían estar sincronizados, parecía una escena de cuento de hadas, donde el príncipe y la princesa bailaban. En ese momento dejé de llorar y sentí una gran tranquilidad. Era como si ya tuviera por seguro que esta historia tendría un final de cuento de hadas, donde el príncipe y la princesa vivían felices para siempre, ese era mi mayor deseo.

La música terminó, y cuando sucedió eso, ambos dejaron de bailar. El escenario del parque se desvaneció, volviendo a ser la habitación de Yuuichi, entonces, ambos se apartaron y se sentaron en la cama, hablaron un poco más y luego se quedaron dormidos. Yo los espiaba, como siempre, posado en la ventana. Entonces fue cuando sentí algo raro.

A pesar de estar feliz con el hecho de que mi otro yo estuviera con Shunsuke, me sentía mal, porque quería ser yo quién estuviera en su lugar, quería ser yo quién fuera a tener su final de cuento de hadas...

En ese entonces, noté dos cosas de las que no me había percatado antes...

La primera, era que, aunque el Yuuichi de este mundo pudiera ser feliz y fuera salvado, aún así no cambiaría el hecho de que yo tuve un final malo. Aún si él tuviera todo lo que yo hubiera querido, yo jamás lo tendría, si no él, ya no había salvación para mí a pesar de todo...

Y la segunda... Me di cuenta... De que me había enamorado de Shunsuke... No entendía del todo porqué, pero había comenzado a sentirme de esa manera por él, desde que estaba en mi mundo comencé a sentirme así, pero no fue hasta ahora que comencé a darme cuenta...

Pero, aún así... Él se quedaría con mi otro yo, no conmigo.

En los finales de los cuentos... ¿No se supone que todos viven felices para siempre?

Cerré los ojos y me dormí con ese pensamiento en mente.


End file.
